Tan sólo tú
by RAkAoMi
Summary: No sé cuándo empecé a mirar a Hermione. A observarla sin que me viese, a admirar cada uno de sus rasgos. ¡Éste es mi primer Oneshot de la pareja HarryHermione, espero que os guste!. ¡Feliz Navidad 2006 y próspero año 2007!


**Nota de la autora: **27 de diciembre de 2006. ¡Holaa!. ¡Feliz Navidad aunque sea con retraso!. ¿Recordáis que os dije que volvería durante las vacaciones de Navidad?. Pues aquí estoy. Hoy que tenía un ratito libre me dije...voy a subir mi primer Oneshot de la pareja Harry-Hermione para los lectores y las lectoras de esta página que tanto nos gusta visitar. Sólo espero que os guste. El título viene de una canción de mi cantautor español favorito. Manuel Carrasco. Si tenéis algún programa para bajaros música de internet, como el Emule, Kazaa o el Ares, (todos se encuentran en el Google) os recomiendo que os bajéis la canción, es muy marchosa y además tiene una letra muy linda. Un beso fuerte a todos y todas. RAkAoMi.

* * *

" **Tan sólo tú. "**

No sé cuándo empecé a mirar a Hermione. A observarla sin que me viese, a admirar cada uno de sus rasgos, a apreciar incluso la manía suya de resoplar por lo bajo cuando algo la molestaba. A imaginar que soy yo y no ella, quien le muerde el labio, porque hasta ese simple gesto que hace cuando está concentrada, me produce deseo, un enorme deseo por ella.

No sé cuándo comencé a imaginarme siendo un poeta cantarín que le recitaba versos bajo su ventana. Algo difícil en el castillo cuando dicha ventana está a miles de metros de altura y no creo que un chico montado en una escoba voladora resulte romántico, mucho menos cantando poesía. Sobre todo si ese chico soy yo, porque no creo tener buena voz. Ni siquiera canto en la ducha.

No sé por qué pienso en ella a todas horas, hasta cuando estoy haciendo algo insignificante.

No comprendo por qué su cara aparece siempre en mi mente. Incluso la veo cuando peor me siento.

No logro entender por qué sueño con ella todas las noches, a veces me despierto sobresaltado al verla morir, otras me despierto sudando porque ella y yo…bueno, digamos que hacemos cosas de mayores. Cosas propias de personas con nuestra edad y cosas que sólo haremos si ella algún día acepta ser mi novia. Pero no creo que eso se haga realidad.

Llevamos siete años juntos y nunca la he visto comportarse conmigo de una forma distinta a como lo hace siendo mi mejor amiga. Aunque tampoco la he visto salir con ningún chico del castillo. Cosa que me llama mucho la atención. Puede que ella no sea tan guapa como Ginny o Cho pero igualmente es atractiva.

¿Por qué será que ningún chico se le ha acercado para pedirle una cita?. Quizás sea porque Ron y yo siempre estamos con ella. Al único sitio donde no la acompañamos es al servicio o al dormitorio. Sobre todo al dormitorio, es de acceso imposible para alguien masculino. Esas malditas escaleras se convierten en tobogán en el momento en que cualquier hombre o niño, intenta subirlas.

Que me lo digan a mí que lo he probado cientos de veces. Sobre todo cuando me he desvelado y he bajado a la Sala Común queriendo ver si ella estaba allí estudiando, pues muchas veces se queda hasta tarde.

Es raro verla acostarse temprano, pero cuando no lo hace, siento unas ganas locas de entrar en su habitación y pedirle que me deje dormir con ella.

Bueno…en realidad me gustaría hacer más cosas aparte de dormir pero sé que si se lo pido directamente ella se asustará, y no quiero eso. Que me tenga miedo es el último de mis deseos. Aunque algo en mi interior me dice que ella nunca ha temido mi contacto y mucho menos mi compañía. Vale que siempre lo hemos tenido como amigos pero…sé que si algún día nos lo diéramos como una pareja, ella lo disfrutaría tanto como lo haría yo.

Por qué será que siempre me he sentido más seguro con ella que con cualquier otra chica. Ni siquiera con Ginny y Cho me sentía así. No comprendo por qué sólo ella es capaz de devolverme la tranquilidad, de darme la confianza que necesito para creer en mí mismo y tampoco sé a ciencia cierta por qué desde hace años, tengo una voz en mi conciencia que suena igualita a la de Hermione y que me dice siempre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

Maldita sea, incluso cuando estoy deprimido la imagino diciéndome "¡Ánimo Harry!" y por raro que parezca, funciona, se me pasa el mal rollo de forma inmediata.

A veces siento que la necesito hasta para respirar.

Esto de la adolescencia es un asco. Cuando era más pequeño no me pasaban estas cosas, ni siquiera existían las chicas como chicas para mí. Era algo que estaba ahí pero yo no las veía. Como chicas me refiero, porque como personas sí las notaba. Bueno, al menos su existencia, en sus vidas nunca me metí. Menos en la de Ron y Hermione, claro, por algo son mis dos mejores amigos. Y hablando de ellos…por ahí vienen.

Un…un momento… ¿Se están sonriendo y además van cogidos de la mano?. Esto me huele mal…muy mal…

Como Ron me haya quitado a Hermione sabiendo que me gusta desde hace siglos le voy a…mejor ni lo pienso. Aunque podría decir que habría un Weasley masculino, menos, en la familia.

- Hey Harry.- Saludó Ron en tono animado.- ¿Te vienes a dar un paseo por el lago?

- ¿Los tres?

- Pues claro.- Dijo Hermione sonriente.- A menos que tengas algo mejor que hacer.

"_No hay nada mejor que estar contigo, Hermione."_

- No, ahora estoy libre.

- Si quieres puedes decirle a Ginny que se venga también.- Volvió a decir su mejor amiga.

- ¿Ginny?

- Sí. Fue tu novia el curso pasado y lo dejasteis para que Voldemort no le hiciera daño. ¿Recuerdas?. Pero él ya no existe y por lo tanto podéis volver a estar juntos. ¿Es que aún no has hablado con ella?

- De ese tema no.

- Pues mejor me lo pones. Dile que se venga con nosotros y ahí podréis charlar todo cuanto queráis.

"_Lo único que yo quiero es que estés conmigo."_

- Bueno no…no creo que ahora sea el momento adecuado para hablar de eso con ella. Prefiero estar con vosotros.

- Como quieras Harry.- Volvió a opinar Hermione.- Pero yo de ti me daría prisa por aclarar las cosas. Va diciéndole a todo el mundo que ahora que el peligro ha pasado, volvéis a ser pareja.

- Tienes razón, Hermione, tengo que hablar con ella ahora.

- Te esperamos en la orilla del lago, en la parte que está cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

- De acuerdo. Ah, se me olvidaba. ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- Acabamos de verla en el rellano de escaleras que hay al lado de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Gracias Hermione.

- Que vaya bien, Harry.

Él no contestó, pero salió con paso apresurado en busca de la pelirroja. La encontró en el lugar donde Hermione le había dicho.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al verle. Se acercó a él con la intención de besarle pero Harry la detuvo justo a tiempo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.

- ¿Vamos a la Sala Común?. Allí estaremos más cómodos.

- No, lo que tengo que decirte, puedo hacerlo aquí. Dime Ginny… ¿Qué es eso que me han dicho acerca de que vas diciendo que volvemos a ser pareja?

- Bueno, no lo hemos hablado ni nada pero lo dí por hecho. Tú dijiste que me dejabas para protegerme, no porque ya no me quisieras. Supuse que como el peligro ya no existía podríamos volver a salir juntos.

- Las cosas ya no volverán a ser como eran antes, Ginny.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no me gustas.

- ¿Te gusta alguien más?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Soy la mujer que más te quiere en el mundo, creo que tengo derecho a saber por quién me dejas.

- Yo no te dejo por otra chica, te dejo porque ya no quiero estar contigo. Si lo entiendes o no, no es problema mío.

- Entonces… ¿Ya no me quieres?

- Yo nunca he dicho que te quisiera.

- No con palabras, pero sí con gestos y acciones.

- No Ginny, te equivocas. Tú me gustabas, simplemente eso. Pero quererte…eso ya son palabras mayores.

- ¿De verdad que no sientes nada por mí?

- No. Así que te pido por favor que dejes de expandir rumores que nunca se harán realidad.

- Ohhh…eres odioso. Cómo puedes tener tan poca sensibilidad…

- Porque no pretendo ser sensible sino sincero, si tú quieres verme como alguien odioso a mí me da igual pero luego no digas que no te aclaré las cosas.

- ¿Algo más por decir o ya te has quedado a gusto?

- He terminado.

- Muy bien Harry, ahora me toca a mí.

Primero, gracias por partirme el corazón por segunda vez y digo segunda vez porque la primera fue cuando me dejaste según tú por mi propio bien, hace tan sólo 5 meses. Segundo, no me creo que me hayas dejado simplemente porque no te gusto, seguro que ha sido porque te gusta alguien más aunque no quieras decírmelo. Tercero, agradezco tu sinceridad pero podrías haberme dicho todo esto con algo más de tacto y por último, espero que la chica te diga que no, porque entonces sabrás lo que se siente cuando la persona que te gusta, te rechaza. Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Tengo algo para ti…

- ¿El qué?

- Esto.- Sin más que añadir, ella le dio una sonora bofetada que le dejó una mejilla roja y después de gritarle.- ¡Ojalá te pudras!.- Se fue de la estancia sin importarle si él tenía algo más que decir o no.

Harry la miró con dureza, estuvo a punto de salir tras ella para decirle cuatro cosas más, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Ella no se merecía más atención por su parte. Decidiendo que lo mejor era ir al lago para reunirse con sus amigos y olvidarse así del incidente con Ginny, puso rumbo al exterior del castillo sintiendo cómo un peso se le había quitado de encima tras haber hablado con ella.

* * *

Cuando llegó al punto donde habían quedado, se quedó sorprendido al ver que Ron no estaba aunque Hermione sí.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido?

- Ni idea. Lo único que sé es que Luna vino a decirle algo y luego se fueron juntos, pero teniendo en cuenta que a ella siempre le ha encantado Ron, no creo que él lo esté pasando precisamente mal.- Ella dejó salir una suave risa que a Harry le encantó escuchar.- ¿Crees que terminarán juntos?

- No lo sé, Ron nunca me ha dicho que ella le guste.

- ¿Y a ti?

- ¿A mí qué, si me gusta Luna?

- Sí.

- No. Me cae bien y eso pero no es el tipo de chica que me llame la atención. ¿Tú crees que ella y yo pegaríamos como pareja?

- No.- Dijo ella volviendo a reírse.- No tenéis mucho en común, la verdad.

- ¿Y tú qué, Hermione, por qué no has tenido novio en los siete años que llevamos aquí?

- Porque el chico que me gusta, no se ha fijado en mí.

- Entonces te gusta alguien.

- Sí, desde hace cuatro años para ser exacta.

- Cua… ¿Cuatro años?

- Eso he dicho.

- No será…Malfoy… ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué?. ¡Pues claro que no, me cae fatal y además es un estúpido engreído!. Antes de besarle besaría a Snape.

- Ieuj…

- Ya, a mí también me repugna la idea. En fin…¿Qué tal te ha ido con Ginny?.

- Pues…bien y mal. Bien porque ya está todo aclarado entre nosotros y mal porque me ha dado una bofetada que no me ha vuelto la cara del revés de puro milagro.

- ¿Qué te ha pegado?. No me lo creo.

- Pues lo ha hecho.

- Pero si ella jura y perjura que te adora. ¿Cómo va a pasar del amor al odio tan rápidamente?

- Y yo qué sé, no estoy dentro de las mentes femeninas.

- Pues lo siento, Harry. ¿Te ha dolido mucho?

- Un poco…

- Déjame verlo.

- No hace falta.- Dijo intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión, pues su cercanía siempre resultaba peligrosa para él.

Temía perder el control y hacerle algo impropio de un simple mejor amigo. Pero Hermione fue firme en su idea, así que Harry no tuvo más remedio que agacharse un poco para que ella pudiese examinarle la cara sin tener que ponerse de puntillas, ya que él era más alto que ella.

- Desde luego, se ha quedado a gusto.- Dijo ella al ver la enorme rojez que tenía una de las mejillas de él.- Sé que está mal que diga esto pero… tengo unas ganas locas de arrancarle todos los pelos rojos de su cabeza.

Harry se rió un poco al imaginarse a Hermione dejando a Ginny calva.

- Mira que pegarte…no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Pero quién se ha creído que es. Será imbécil…como la pille le voy a…mejor me callo.

Ella dejó de mirarle la rojez, pero no le soltó la cara y tampoco se apartó un milímetro de él. Harry tragó saliva. Hermione le miró con seriedad, luego su mirada se suavizó para convertirse en una muy dulce y bonita. Incluso su voz sonó ahora más dulce para Harry.

- Siento mucho que te haya pegado. Nadie debería hacerte daño jamás. Eres el salvador del mundo mágico y sólo por eso deberían mostrarte un gran respeto.

Lo que intento decir es que…tú eres alguien demasiado noble y bueno como para merecer que te den ese mal trato.

Ni Ginny ni ninguna otra persona tiene derecho a ponerte la mano encima. Odio ver que sufres o que te hacen sufrir. Detesto profundamente a las personas que te dañan de alguna manera. Si de mí dependiese las borraría a todas del planeta para que pudieras vivir en un mundo de gente tan noble y buena como lo eres tú.

- Her…Hermione…

- No me interrumpas por favor, tengo que decírtelo. Llevo cuatro años de mi vida necesitando decírtelo…

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Que te quiero mucho pero muchísimo. Que no sólo me gustas sino que te amo, Harry. Y sé…que es un amor inútil, y que no tiene sentido que lo sienta cuando tú nunca podrás corresponderme pero te juro que por más que he intentado sacarte de mi cabeza y mi corazón, no puedo. Simplemente no puedo, jamás podré.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos marrones, una rápida, quizás demasiado, como si no quisiera ser notada, pero Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro como para ver esa lágrima y cualquier otra cosa que hubiese en la cara de ella. Una cara que le resultaba preciosa, igual de preciosa que le resultaba su dueña.

Él quiso retirarle la lágrima, pero ella se le adelantó, cobijándose en su pecho mientras dejaba salir unos cuantos sollozos que eran igual de suaves que lo habían sido las palabras que le había dedicado a él.

Hermione deseó con toda su alma que él la apartase, que la mirase y sin decir nada la besara, pero sabía que eso jamás ocurriría, porque Harry nunca la vería como algo distinto a su mejor amiga. Y cuando más metida estaba en su mundo de tristeza y desesperanza, sintió que él tiraba de ella lo suficiente hasta volver a dejarla de cara a él. Entonces habló y ella prestó atención a sus palabras aunque pudiesen partirle más aún el corazón de lo que ya lo tenía desde hacía cuatro años que llevaba queriéndole en silencio.

- Todo lo que has dicho antes… ¿Lo has dicho en serio, verdad?

- Sí.

- Y no… ¿Cambiarás luego de opinión?

- No. Aunque tú me rechaces ahora, no podré cambiar de opinión de un día para otro.

- Me alegro.

- ¿De qué?

- De que no cambies de opinión, me alegro mucho porque yo no quiero que la cambies. Estaría loco si quisiera, más todavía cuando tú también me gustas mucho. Bueno, no sólo me gustas, creo que yo también estoy muy enamorado de ti. ¿Qué ironía, verdad?. Tú pensando que iba a darte calabazas y resulta que no ha sido así.

- Yo te… ¿Yo te gusto?

- Un montón muy grande, Hermione.

- De… ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me besas?

- ¿Puedo?

- Por supuesto, Harry, llevo cuatro años esperando más de un beso tuyo. Si tú no das el primer beso lo daré yo…

- Ah no, de eso nada. No me quites el privilegio de ser yo quien te bese primero. Además, yo también llevo tiempo deseando hacerlo.

- Entonces hazlo.

Sin añadir nada más, él posó sus labios en los de ella y ella no tardó ni dos segundos en empezar a devolverle todos los besos que él le estaba regalando. Harry no podía quejarse, quizás ella no era tan experta como Ginny pero desde luego sabía lo que hacía. Aunque no le asombraba nada que fuese así, ella siempre lo sabía todo, eso era algo que siempre la caracterizó.

Cuando Hermione se puso de puntillas y pasó sus manos tras el cuello de él, profundizando más los besos, Harry pensó que se caería al suelo de un momento a otro. Las sensaciones que sentía en aquél instante eran demasiado intensas como para seguir de pie, pero él no se dejó caer, sino que se abrazó a ella en una mezcla de intentar sostenerse y al mismo tiempo querer tocarla.

Hermione siguió besándole, parecía que no se cansaba de hacerlo. Harry se sentía eufórico, lleno de energía y puso gran parte de ella en demostrarle a ella que había sido sincero cuando le había dicho que quería besarla. Él tiró de ella hacia arriba, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Luego la volvió a dejar de pie, apartándose lo suficiente para tomar aire sin perder la cercanía que compartían.

- Gracias…- Escuchó que le dijo ella.

- Por qué.

- Por hacer mi sueño realidad.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Harry?

- ¿Qué de qué?

- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

- Lo normal, supongo.

- ¿Y qué es lo normal para ti?

- Que seamos novios durante algún tiempo. Luego…podemos ser otra cosa.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Padres de unos niños y niñas tan preciosos e inteligentes como lo eres tú.

- ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo pregunté primero.

- Sí que quiero Hermione. ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Querrás hacerlo, ser mi esposa?

- Me encantaría. Es decir, sí quiero.

- Y… ¿Cuándo querrás, cuando terminemos el colegio?

- Yo querré cuando tú quieras, o mejor dicho…cuando te sientas preparado para dar ese paso conmigo.

- Podría darlo ahora mismo…

- ¿Tanto lo deseas?

- Sí.

- ¿Por eso no quisiste volver con Ginny?

- No, pero algo sí que influyó.

- Seguro que le has roto el corazón, pero me alegro de que me hayas elegido a mí en vez de a ella, aunque suene muy mal que lo diga.

- Para mí no ha sonado mal, Hermione. Y antes de que puedas preguntármelo, sí, te elegí por encima de ella o de cualquier otra porque tú vales mucho más que todas las restantes mujeres de este castillo o de todo el mundo mágico.

- Oh, Harry…

- Te quiero Hermione, te quiero mucho. Siempre te he querido mucho, aunque tardé en darme cuenta pero…ahora que este tema está aclarado podemos empezar a disfrutar de esta relación que acabamos de empezar. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo ahora?. Me refiero juntos.

- No…ahora estoy bien. Me gusta estar aquí contigo. Todo está tan tranquilo y pacífico…es tan perfecto que una parte de mí piensa que estoy soñando.

- Pues yo te aseguro que los dos estamos más que despiertos y que todo esto es muy real.

- Yo tenía razón…

- ¿En qué?

- En que tú besabas bien. Sé que te lo dije en quinto y también te lo dije sin haberte besado aún pero…una parte de mí me dijo que era imposible que Cho hubiese llorado porque la hubieras besado mal. Principalmente porque no hay muchas cosas que hagas mal pero ésta en concreta, la haces muy bien.

- Gracias. Supongo que el mérito se lo debo a Ginny.

- Yo sin embargo…no tengo ni idea. Tú eres el primer chico al que beso en los labios.

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo juro.

- Yo creí que lo habías hecho antes. Al fin y al cabo fuiste al baile con Víctor y por lo que recuerdo, él estaba muy colado por ti.

- Por qué será que todo el que me conoce piensa que entre Víctor y yo hubo algo más que una amistad. No lo hubo, Harry, ni por aquél entonces ni tampoco ahora. Es verdad que yo le gustaba, incluso me dio su dirección para que le escribiera. Lo hice durante algún tiempo pero cuando él me dijo que quería que fuese a Bulgaria para estar juntos le dije que no. Además, aunque pudiese gustarme nunca me iría de Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú estás aquí, y porque sé que me necesitas, y mientras lo hagas…yo no me apartaré jamás de tu lado.

- Entonces tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que siempre estarás conmigo. Porque yo no quiero que te vayas ni que me dejes. Sí que te necesito Hermione, tanto como no tienes idea. Al principio te necesitaba en otros aspectos distintos a éste pero ahora…bueno, creo que lo resumiré diciendo que te has vuelto imprescindible para mi existencia vital. Sólo con imaginar que puedas dejarme y marcharte de mi lado me pongo malo.

- Ahórrate el disgusto, eso jamás ocurrirá. Ya puede estallar una bomba al lado nuestra que ni me moveré.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- No. ¿Qué?

- No tienes ni idea, de lo especial que eres.

- Tú sí que eres especial, Harry, eres único y me siento afortunada de tenerte.

- Siempre me tendrás, Hermione, te lo prometo.

- No quiero promesas…sólo te quiero a ti.

Ellos se besaron de nuevo y ahora fue Hermione quien sintió una lágrima caer, pero no por sus ojos marrones sino por los verdes de Harry. Ella la retiró con delicadeza sin apartarse ni un milímetro de él y él se lo agradeció besándola con mayor intensidad.

Desde lo alto de uno de los ventanales de su despacho, Minerva McGonagall sonreía al contemplar la bonita imagen que se presentaba ante ella. La de dos jóvenes que se besaban y abrazaban con un amor sincero y puro. Ella no pudo evitar recordar otra pareja también ideal para su opinión. James Potter y Lilian Evans. Y es que a pesar de los años transcurridos desde sus muertes, y a pesar también de la grandes diferencias entre ellos, su hijo y Hermione, ella no pudo evitar emocionarse al contemplarles, pues después de tantos peligros, muertes y demás desgracias causadas por Voldemort y sus mortífagos, por fin volvía a ver el amor verdadero en el mundo mágico. El de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

* * *

Fin.

* * *


End file.
